When It Snowed
by gale4ever
Summary: She died 4 years ago. She left him. And now she's back. Hermus, Beauty and The Beast, HG/RL, whatever you call it. Hope you like it :D


A/N: I do not own Harry Potter :(

Happy New Year, guys. It's been some time since I've written, but I was inspired again. I wrote this without much care, so please be gentle. I recommend reading it slowly. It gives a nice rhythm to it. I hope you guys like it.

Oh, by the way, I've come up with a new pairing name for Remus and Hermione, although I doubt people will start using it. It's Hermus. I thought it fit because Hermus, in Greek Mythology, is the god of the river. Since both Hermione and Remus are names derived from Greek Mythology, I thought it would be nice to have an actual name for them.

* * *

"Remus!"

He had been sitting in the kitchen table for hours, watching the night sky turn bright and orange. Looking outside the window, never moving, never blinking, never feeling.

"Remus! Snap out of it!"

The sky was turning blue. He heard birds chirping, and saw the sun rise higher and higher…until he couldn't see it anymore.

Like her.

"Remus!"

He finally turned.

Sirius shivered, for the eyes that had once been cheerful and clear, now stared back at him in tiredness, pain, and sadness.

"Remus," he said painfully, "I know she's gone. We all miss her. But we can't keep thinking that she'll come back somehow. She'll never come back. She's dead…dead, you hear me? You're not the only who was affected. Harry…Ron…Merlin, the whole wizarding world went into depression when she died. But Remus…that was 4 years ago. You can't keep moping around like this. She…She's gone. And we need to move on."

Remus didn't seem to have heard him. He turned to watch the window again. It was snowing.

"Remus…please," Sirius begged pleadingly. He was kneeling. "Come back to me. I can't stand it anymore. You're my best friend."

Snow. Snow. Oh, how much he loved snow.

"Snow."

Sirius looked up at him. "What? Remus..say that again."

"Snow. It's snowing...she would have loved it. She loved the snow."

Sirius didn't say anything.

Remus stood up, shakily. "I'm going outside."

Sirius stood up, too. "But Remus! It's cold out!"

"Don't worry."

"But.."

Remus shut the door.

He started walking, and when he stopped, he looked back at his house. He choked at the sight before him. His house stood in fire, burning down like it had been destiny to crumble into ashes. Standing behind one of the windows, screaming, shouting in pain, was his wife. Hermione Granger. Dying.

She had died young. He cursed her into a life that wasn't promised to be happy. He had been the ultimate cause of his death. It was all him. If she hadn't married him, she would never have lived in that house. Hell, if he hadn't even lived…

He blinked.

It was gone.

Just like her.

Tears ran down his cheeks for the first time in months. He wished he had been there. With her. He wished he had died with her…so he didn't have to feel guilty anymore.

"Remus!"

He remembered her beautiful brown curls. Her laugh when it filled the air with joy. Her voice…when made his heart swell and beat faster. Oh, her voice…how much he missed…

"Remus?"

With sudden realization and disbelief, he turned around.

And there she stood. Beautiful as she ever was, with her hair cascading down her shoulders, her eyes glittering, with every star and moon glaring with envy…

"Hermione…" he said breathlessly. She smiled.

"Remus...I've missed you."

"But..how? You aren't…dead?"

"Of course I am. I just…wanted to see you."

"Oh, Hermione! I…I…I missed you too! Terribly..may I add. You don't know what…"

"Remus…I'll always be with you. It doesn't matter if I'm dead, or if you're alive. You have to know that I'll always be there. Please don't doubt that."

Remus didn't know what to do. Should he tell her that he felt alone, even with her in his heart? Should he tell her that he couldn't stand it anymore? That he was sorry?

"Hermione…I.."

"It's quite alright. I'll always love you. Don't you see? I'm here…with you."

He choked, tears, once again, filling his eyes. "You're beautiful. You're smart. You were untouchable. I didn't deserve you. I cursed you into following the worst path you could have taken. I am old..and you were as young as the day…Hermione..I'm sorry…for everything I've done. For everything that I…"

Hermione stopped him. "Remus…You were the only thing..the only one, I ever wanted to be. I was just a girl…taking her first curious steps into the real world, and you were my stepping-stones all the way. You encouraged me, loved me and defended me with all your heart. That was all I ever asked. You didn't do anything wrong. I wanted it to happen. For us to lead our lives together. To love through harsh waters and rocky mountains. Remus…you shouldn't feel sorry. The only thing you did was love me, and that was the only thing I asked for."

Remus sobbed. It was all he could do. Cry for the girl who didn't grow up. For the girl who never had children. For her…the love of his life.

"I love you."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, you've told me that hundreds of times," she hugged him.

"I love you too."

It felt so real. Her hug, her smile…it felt so real, yet so unfulfilling. He hugged her tighter, determined not to let go.

He felt warm. Happy, even. He gave a sigh, glad to have his arms around his wife again.

His eyes slowly closed, and fell to the snowy ground.

That's where Sirius found him, an hour later. Frozen from head to toe, but with a smile that told Sirius that he had died peacefully, lovingly, and united with the other half he had lost.

* * *

A/N: Please review! It makes me happy:D Thank you!


End file.
